


【周迦】Wild Ride

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I have nothing else to say, M/M, Sibling Incest, straight up smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 《无有乡》R18番外野合/骑乘车本故事发生在《无有乡》与《假如给我三天光明》之间因为不想搞乱本篇的健康绿色分级，所以单独放番外
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 22





	【周迦】Wild Ride

他们从未再谈论过这件事——他们尴尬的、焦躁的、令人不安的第一次。这多半是因为阿周那始终抱持着微妙的愧疚心理，觉得自己在迦尔纳失去理智时趁人之危，于是在论及此事时，也总是报以复杂的神情欲言又止，或回避话题。也许迦尔纳该挑个时候告诉他，自己从未这样想过，他没有失去那段记忆，也并不喜欢被当作个失贞的处女。那时，在逐渐消散的特异点里，那最后数小时里发生的，是一场谁也没有强迫谁、双方完全自愿的情事。

迦尔纳的意识在回归英灵座的路上被粗暴地、硬生生地拽了回来，就好像溺水的人在水中挣扎求生一样，他被困在自己的躯体中，这并不会持续很久，也难不倒迦尔纳，很快，他就醒了过来。省略所有乱七八糟的原理解释，令咒的本质只是通过所有者的言语发动的、以单一目的为执行指令的魔力强制注入。在它的作用下，围绕着灵核，迦尔纳的身体被重新构造出来。然而那只是一副空躯壳，纵有魔术回路的模样，内容空空如也。记忆没有被洗去，四周的空气不再烦闷热，反而干燥凉爽，严格意义上来说，他算是被“救回来”了，但他仍不知道已经过去了多久，也无法掌握这时的情况，而这些甚至都不是他此刻最大的麻烦——与意识一同回来的，除了对身体的掌控能力，还有一股难以忍受的燥热感。

阿周那被他突然的动作带得失去平衡之前，完全没有料到这个几乎被抽干了人还有这样的力气。他本来好不容易才把迦尔纳从岩洞里转移出来，以期在一个更开阔的地方也能更早地收到迦勒底的通讯。圣杯消失之后，特异点的现实发生了震动，圣杯所制造的假象也好，灾难也罢，都开始逐渐消退，干枯死亡的大地上重新出现了绿草与树木——若不是常理之外的不速之客，这里本来就应该是它们的地盘。所幸如此，阿周那如今只是背朝下摔在地上，露水立刻沾湿了他的身体，碎石隔着衣物碾在他的背上。

太阳神之子的动作堪称迅速，他的双腿跨在阿周那的腰侧，全身的重量都压在了他的身上，为了制住阿周那，他的臀部也十分不凑巧地贴在了一个极为不妙的地方。这样的缠斗两人经历过了许多次，或许这会儿，迦尔纳确实可以靠着一时爆发打阿周那个措手不及，但他实在是太虚弱了，要反制他是何其容易。可阿周那只是抓住了迦尔纳的手臂，没有再动作——情况有些不对。

眼前的这个人，与其说是迦尔纳，不如说是被迦尔纳的本能吞噬了的兽类。他不知道自己是否看错了，可那双青绿色的双眼似乎变成了几乎透明的浅蓝色，往常被他害怕的眼睛里看不到“迦尔纳”的自我意识，唯有直白的渴望。他并不阻拦，也阻拦不了——迦尔纳神志不清地俯下身去，吻在阿周那的嘴唇上。

阿周那顿时僵住了，他感觉浑身的汗毛根根竖起，离原地爆炸就差那么一点点。迦尔纳的吻毫无章法，却十分大胆，这与其说是亲吻，不如说只是在尽可能地寻求最多的粘膜接触。充盈的魔力从相交的唇齿之间传递过去，承受的一方也发出满足而模糊的闷哼，继续他不知餍足的索求。阿周那可以感觉到他贴在自己身上的臀部不自觉地摇摆着，而若是在这急促而不得要领的亲吻中抽空低下头，他就能看见自己的魔力如何顺着消化道侵犯迦尔纳的身体。它们根根细如发丝，蜿蜒而优雅地汇聚到迦尔纳的下腹，在一个极为不妙的地方勾勒出优美的纹路。

假如就像这样，此时，此地，把化为渴求魔力的媚兽的迦尔纳填满，他的身体里会有多长时间一直流转着属于阿周那的魔力呢？如野兽标记自己的领地一般，让他从里到外都附上自己的痕迹、沾上自己的气味——

天授的英雄倒吸一口冷气。在这样狼狈、混乱而尴尬的情况下，他依然不合时宜地被唤醒了情欲。

被他贪婪吞食的小源起初根本毫无反应，比一根木头好不了多少。他对此没有怨言，不如说这样才是最好的，这样，迦尔纳才能勉强从燃烧的理智中分出一点神智，提醒自己不要做得过分。他并没有认出被他压在身下的究竟是谁，在依次启动的机能里，本能醒来得总比理性要快。迦尔纳卓越的思考能力还没有上线，但他的感官与身体认识这个气味，认识这个触感，仅仅只是如此，就能让他迸发出些不可思议的想法来，好像怎么样与他亲近，把他怎样，又或者被他怎么样，都是无所谓的。这样的想法几乎把他的防备卸得一干二净，以至于他压根就没有想到过，尽管单方面索求的是迦尔纳，主导权却不一定总是在他手里的。

接吻，又或者说口腔粘膜接触，在被一个更有经验的人主导时，与被他这样几乎无经验的人主导相比，完全是两种感觉。迦尔纳很快就被夺走了呼吸，弓箭手的手臂揽住了他的腰，上身前倾，逼得迦尔纳的身体向后仰到了极限。他进攻得过于自然，又过于激烈，被布料包裹着的手按压在他胸口上，以充满暗示意味的手法抚摸着那颗红宝石，此时它正因为魔力的交换而微微闪动，而他无法控制自己身体的阵阵战栗。迦尔纳觉得自己好像不过是个自以为是的驯兽师，全不知自己会如何被真正的野兽逼进角落里。如此遭到亵玩的感受令人羞耻，但身体却在诉说着愉悦，他们交缠的亲吻让魔力的通路更加顺畅了，可这还不够——只是如此，还远远不够。

他以前从没有用这样的眼光审视过自己的宿敌兼兄长，但阿周那不得不承认，他开始喜欢上这种感觉了。

迦尔纳与他生前云雨过的任何女子都不同，男性的身体瘦削、纤细得过分，但每一寸肌肉都十分结实，爆发力十足。因为他在阿周那的面前总是保持枕戈待旦的状态，阿周那从不知道，当他使不上力气时，往日里刚硬又直板的身体线条也可以露出旖旎婀娜的情态，也可以变得……美丽夺目。

但是他知道这样还不够，对一个被从灵核重新构筑起来的从者而言，只是这样一点点魔力传递还远远不能满足庞大的需求。他需要某种更直接的方法粗暴地灌满他，或许这对现在的迦尔纳而言有些太超过了，阿周那觉得不可思议——他看起来似乎对情爱之事无知得可怕，甚至难以承受哪怕是简单的亲吻带来的迷醉与快乐。施舍的英雄身上很快便覆着了一层薄汗，呼吸的节奏紊乱不已，就像是某种求饶的信号，于是阿周那短暂地放过了他，这才发现太阳神之子甚至被他逼出了星点泪水。

想想他平常受多重的伤都不眨一下眼睛……莫非这家伙，对快感意外地很弱？

阿周那不动声色地观察了一小会，迦尔纳的手抵在他的肩头，却没有力气完全推开他，红着脸、喘着气，整个人看起来凌乱不堪。在月光下，他的双眼仍然是被欲望浸透、充满渴求的浅蓝，可他并不脆弱，并不娇柔。他仍是那个迦尔纳，他没有退缩。

明知他此时状况并不好，明知他可能完全不知道自己在做什么，明知这时最好的选择应该是退后一步，不要把事情进一步复杂化——阿周那仍然着了魔一般地陷了进去。也许他在不知不觉之中也早就沦为了欲情的兽，即便知晓或许日后他会长久地被此时的选择折磨，他依然朝着他的“深渊”再一步前进。

四周寂静无声，没有人声，没有打扰，连一丝虫鸣也没有。通透的夜色就是最好的掩饰。迦尔纳拒绝从他身上下来，于是阿周那任他继续保持着这个体位，继续他们的交缠。迦尔纳似乎终于有了一点力气，他一只手抓住阿周那的肩膀，不断地追逐他的亲吻，另一只手则搭在阿周那圈着他腰的胳膊上。他是个非常聪明的学生，而阿周那很高兴他的宿敌这么快便找回了自己的节奏。揽住他腰的手向下滑去，因为魔力的严重缺失，与生俱来的黄金甲也无法显现，阿周那从没有想过，刀枪不入的铠甲之下也许真的是另一种意义上的赤身裸体——这黑色的第二层“皮肤”也是有触觉的。他摸到了一片湿润，迦尔纳短暂地与从他的唇齿游戏中分开，发出一声失控的低喘。

如若有人要问起的话，阿周那一定会顾左右而言他，他会坚持说，这全是直到此时都未消退的三道令咒赋予的丰沛魔力在作怪。但这简单的一个音节，仍然毋庸置疑地让阿周那裤裆里的小家伙硬得有如一块磐石。

他稍稍用了点力气，这时，他们的身体几乎已经完全贴在一起了，阿周那甚至可以贴在迦尔纳的耳边，轻声说道：“脱掉……我想要你。”

迦尔纳可以理解他的声音，但他轻轻皱起了眉头，似乎对这个要求多有犹豫。这“第二层皮肤”的褪去，需要花费额外的魔力，虚弱的迦尔纳难以承担。看见了他的踟蹰，阿周那微笑了一下，继续凑在他耳边说道：“没关系的……如果你不脱掉，我要如何把你 **彻底灌满** 呢？”

他看不见迦尔纳的脸，但近在他眼前的那只耳朵不受控制地红了起来，即使是在这朦胧的月光下也清晰可见。而后，迦尔纳平复了一下呼吸，黑色的皮肤开始逐渐褪下，将挺立的乳尖、平坦的下腹、勃起的阴茎和湿透的后穴悉数暴露在凉爽的夜风之中。

……何等妖艳而淫乱的姿态。

就好似这具身体本就注定要与他结合一般，一根指节十分轻易地便滑进了迦尔纳的身体。被异物入侵的感觉显然陌生而令人不适，迦尔纳绷紧了身体。阿周那并没有怜香惜玉的心思，也没那个时间，他不徐不疾、不容拒绝地继续打开迦尔纳，不顾他炙热而急促的呼吸洒在自己的颈窝里，终于，当他曲起的指节碰到某一个点上时，迦尔纳猛地抖了一下，一口咬在了他的肩上。

就这么吃痛的一瞬间，他便失去了主动权，再一次被迦尔纳按了下去。坐在他腰上的人低着头、喘着气，连眼角都被欲望染得发红，落在身后的手不知道如何动作了一番，便将阿周那的阴茎完全解放了出来。阿周那猛地倒吸一口凉气，暴露在空气中的柱身正好贴在了迦尔纳的臀缝上。

“你太慢了，阿周那。这样是不可能让我满足的。”迦尔纳看起来十分不满，甚至可以说恼怒不已，就连说话的语气，也严厉了起来。这张被吻得发红的嘴里发出的叱责，让阿周那好胜心骤起的同时也不由得心猿意马了起来。

他当然应该心猿意马，迦尔纳的手在他的阴茎上撸动了几下，呆滞了片刻：“这个尺寸……真是惊人。真的能放得进去吗？”

别说得这么直接好吗！阿周那低下头，脸窜得通红。迦尔纳的手伸向了后穴，腰部悬空，坐在他的身上为自己做起扩张来。幸好这个过程没有持续太久，不然阿周那不知道自己还能不能保持理智。迦尔纳直起腰来，扶着阿周那的阴茎，缓慢而一刻不停地让他一点一点地侵占到自己的身体里。

他真是一点儿也不知道节制，阿周那尺寸不小，可迦尔纳却像是不知道疼一般，贪婪地将他全都吞到了体内。魔力的匮乏产生了奇妙的效应，迦尔纳从没有过与男人性交的经验，可他的身体却像是自己知道该怎么做一般，顺畅地完成了结合。随着粘膜与体液的大面积接触，魔力交换几乎是立即就开始了。施舍的英雄在高热与神志不清中摸在自己的腹上，在那里，平坦白皙的腹肌被顶起一个十分明显的弧度，阿周那觉得自己要疯了，但迦尔纳还在无知无觉地自言自语：“哈……好深……感觉好像……里面都变成你的形状了……阿周那……”

他大约还是想说“不愧是阿周那”之类羞人的话，可阿周那已经听不下去了。天授的英雄一把抓住迦尔纳的腰，将他往自己的阴茎上按了下去。

“……！！”

所有的话都堵在了喉头，借着重力和这个体位，阿周那顶进一个难以想象的深度。迦尔纳的身体向后仰去，惊讶、羞耻和快乐一同凝固在红透了的脸上，让平日里淡漠冷静的面容变得无比淫荡，硬挺的阴茎弹动了几下，断断续续地射出精液来。

原来男人还可以被操射出来，阿周那觉得十分新奇，却不得不承认自己十分中意眼前的光景。身体与大地接触的地方传来不适的感觉，在野外交媾，而非室内，乃是野兽一般的行径，而他们的行为正是兽类般的野蛮。对他而言，这才是正戏的开始。弓箭手的腰部稍稍用了点力气，就成功将他们的位置调转了过来，迦尔纳看起来已经完全迷失在了情欲之中，他大张着双腿躺在阿周那身下接受侵犯的姿态是如此地不知廉耻，而他本人却无瑕在意。短暂分开之后，阿周那当着迦尔纳的面掰开他的臀缝，直直地干了进去。结合是如此地顺利，仿佛这里生来就该是他的位置一般，媚肉如一张不知餍足的嘴，满怀期待地一下又一下吸舔着侵犯自己的凶器，好似想把他榨干。所有的情况、时机、羞耻与犹疑都被官能刺激抛飞到了九霄云外，阿周那粗暴地领着迦尔纳的双腿缠在自己的腰间，疯狂地进犯起这具身体来。

属于阿周那的魔力，汹涌地、激烈地流淌进来，冲刷着身体里的魔力回路。迦尔纳发出的声音脆弱得近乎娇柔，他自己都不知道自己竟然也能发出女子叫床般的哭喘，但他没办法收回来。阿周那对他毫不留情，嘴唇、舌头、耳廓、脖颈、乳尖、阴茎……从体内，到体外，没有一处敏感点不是被拼命疼爱、充分开发的。迦尔纳的手指一边无意识地抓进头顶的泥土之中，另一边抓住阿周那黝黑的上臂，指甲几乎扣进皮肉之中。饱满的囊袋拍打在他发红的臀肉上，发出刺耳滑腻的水声，前列腺每遭到一次蹂躏，都能激起身体的战栗与回响，各种淫乱的液体把迦尔纳的大腿根部沾染得一塌糊涂。他的背与膝盖上传来火辣辣的痛感，可相比于身体内部传来的陌生快乐而言，这不过只是些不值一提的微小触觉。快感在脊椎尾处不断积累，再传达给脑髓，所有的思考如风中的纸片般被撕扯得七零八碎。

一定有哪里不太对劲。一边承受着狂风暴雨般的侵犯，迦尔纳一边模模糊糊地想着。难道所有为补充魔力而进行的性交都是如此激烈、如此失控、如此为快乐而疯狂的吗？这种感觉，他生前死后都从未有过，不是施暴，而是成为被施暴的一方；不是征服，而是成为被征服的一方。此前他几乎没有过脑子的戏言此时怕是要一语成谶——阿周那好像是真的想把他整个人都肏成他的形状。不断侵犯着他的男人已经完全忘记矜持与优雅，化为了野兽，他像是不知道怎样做才算是真正占有了身下人一般，除了结合的下半身，还在寻求着侵犯亵渎他其他部位的方法。他俯下身来舔吻着迦尔纳的脖颈，只要稍稍用力，阿周那就可以如他常常挂在嘴边的威胁那般咬破他的动脉，这样，他一定会无法再承受，会被真的夺走性命，可迦尔纳并不感到慌张。果然，亲吻唯一留下的只有斑驳的红痕，阿周那的嘴唇逐渐向上，在白得几乎透明的皮肤上留下淫靡的水痕，然而最终，他只是用唇与舌取下了迦尔纳的黄金耳环，而迦尔纳安静地注视着他，并无阻止之意。

他们没有交换一言半语，只是继续着杂乱的接吻和情交。迦尔纳的唇与鼻之间全都是阿周那的气味，他们的汗水和津液都混在一起。从未中断过的侵犯，逐渐嘶哑的呻吟，终于，迦尔纳感觉到阿周那的冲刺越来越深，越来越用力，他深深地顶进迦尔纳的体内，将所有的精液都射在了他的身体里。身体逐渐被填满，迦尔纳的大脑一片空白，也许他也同时射了出来，可他已经不能确定，极端的快乐过载了他所有的感官。他的四肢死死地缠在阿周那身上，鼻尖贴着自己刚刚咬出的伤痕，良久才发出一声微弱的呜咽。头顶的弦月皓白皎洁，天与地与风与草木都是这场结合不会言语的见证者。迦尔纳稍稍抬起头，额头便抵在了阿周那的额头上，他聆听着血缘相连的弟弟低沉的喘息声，感受着他近在咫尺的体温，他们的呼吸交错在一起，他却不能理解他为何看起来是如此地心满意足。思考的能力像是停了摆，此时此刻，迦尔纳的心中仅仅只有一个念头：他是再也不可能把阿周那的气味与痕迹从自己身上去掉了。

在看似永不结束的夜晚里，这个特异点彻底消散之前，他们像一对发情的野兽般足足做了三次。多谢了从者躯体远超人类的惊人耐力，阿周那将自己的兄长“喂”得满满当当。迦尔纳完全脱力地倒在地上，大腿上白黑交接的地方布满了指痕，只要稍稍挪动，就会有精液从后穴里漏出来。他真的已经无法再承受更多了，但对阿周那而言，这不过恰好将御主赠予的剩余令咒魔力消耗完毕罢了。

这样仍旧是不够的，他本不应拥有的魔术师的知识冷静而客观地作此结论——要将一个受了圣杯的反噬、本该彻底死去的从者强行留在大地上，仅仅只是反抗英灵座与世界外侧的引力、维持住他与现实的联系，需要耗费的资源就是如此之多。为了保证魔力补充的效率，阿周那甚至还分出神来，特意将他们的魔术回路链在了一起。这当然是乱来的行为，从者本就是以魔力为食的使魔，把本就是不可再生资源的自身魔力再拿出来同别的从者共享，毫无疑问会给供给方带来负担，可阿周那自己都有些惊讶地发现，即便对所有此间利害都心知肚明，他却仍旧毫不在乎。进入这特异点时，阿周那满心想着完成任务，不甚在意迦尔纳的死活；如今，他却还愿意付出甚至更多的代价，只为将这个人留在身边。

他不想再看着他死去，哪怕知道御主还能重新召唤也是一样。阿周那所恐惧的不是迦尔纳的死，而是“这个人在自己眼前再度消失”。若是迦尔纳再次消失，那他又得做多少努力才能再见到他、碰触到他？仅仅只是这个念头都让阿周那感到抗拒与厌恶，绝不想眼睁睁地看着可贵的奇迹从指间流走。这究竟是什么道理，这时的阿周那还不大明白；看似不过一个小小的困惑，为何能纠缠他一生，年轻的、满腹疑惑的弓兵还没有领悟过来。答案就像一面糊满水蒸气的镜子，近在眼前，却就是叫他看不明晰。

时间到了——阿周那可以感觉到一股不可抗力拉扯着他的灵基，特异点终于要彻底消失了。他犹豫了一下，还是将迦尔纳抱了起来。施舍的英雄半梦半醒地靠在他的身上，掩饰皮肤的黑色物质已经回来了大半，可全身上下依然留着大量无法忽视的吻痕、水痕与咬痕，都是不该被未成年的御主看见的东西。所幸在“回归”的洪流之中，特异点里的经历留下的任何痕迹都会如错误的历史本身一般，尘归尘、土归土。即便如此，阿周那心头依然闪过一丝恶念，希望迦尔纳就保持着这副样子，被所有人看见，好让所有人都知道这男人是属于谁的。

这恶念很快就被他驱散干净，天授的英雄总是擅长此道。他回过头，最后一次看了一眼这片行将消失的大地，而后，灵基便回应了人类史的召唤，归还到他应去的地方去。

但这一次，有什么不一样了。他们还有很多机会，他们还有很多时间。焦躁与空虚，这两位时时陪伴阿周那的老友突然不见了踪迹。落在他臂膀中的体重算不得沉，但切实而温暖，始终陪伴着他。迦尔纳还活着，还在他的身边，还在他的双手可以触及的地方——这件事本身似乎就有一种奇特的魔力，让阿周那始终躁动不已的灵魂不声不响地安宁下来；仿佛一个跋涉了万里的疲惫旅人终于看见了自己的目的地，仿佛枯竭的大地终于迎来了一场甘霖，仿佛所有不得其解的困惑与沉沦，都将迎来最终的救赎。

**Author's Note:**

> 续篇过两天再发上来(～￣▽￣)～


End file.
